


To be mine, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish.

by Linneus



Series: SterekWeek2015 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost accidental, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Derek Hale, Biting, Blood moon, Blow Jobs, First Time, Happy Ending, Hunter's Moon, Knot, Knotting, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Marking, Mates, Mating, Mating Bond, Mentioned Allison Argent, Mentioned Chris Argent - Freeform, Mentioned Deaton - Freeform, Rimming, Scenting, Spark!Stiles, Sterek Week, SterekHunterMoon, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, mention of MPREG, sterekweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linneus/pseuds/Linneus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’d probably need a hero to rescue us,” Derek added, snorting mockingly at the hunters.<br/>“Well,” Stiles said, turning to smirk at Derek as the hunters scowled at them, “You can call me Batman.”<br/>And with that and a swift gesture of his hands he sent the hunters flying against the nearest trees and knocking them out.</p><p>Or the one where hunters are a pain in the ass, Derek and Stiles just want to 'consummate' their bond by mating and a couple of squirrels is inspired by them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be mine, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third work for the #SterekWeek2015, with the tag #SterekHunterMoon! This one too made in collaboration with @thanatosdrowofficial (On Instagram)!!  
> I'm posting it a little late on the schedule, these days I've been very busy but I didn't want to give up on this project, so sorry for the delay, but I hope you'll like this one!  
> It's my first smut scene, tell me what you think of it!  
> Have a nice reading :)

To be mine, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish.

 

“Damn,” Stiles muttered under his breath, running wildly near Derek, following him in the darkness of the forest without hesitation.

They were bonded from a little more than a week, and thanks to Stiles’ spark and Derek’s wolf, they could mould completely their beings, making Stiles able to see in the dark with Derek’s eyes and for both of them to be able to feel what the other felt and share thoughts and memories if they wanted.

This was the first moon as a bonded couple for them. Finally they could properly celebrate and ‘consummate’ by mating fully (and ‘finally’ Stiles’ brain added), and be ‘united in heart, soul and body’, and those damned hunters decided that that was the right night for a hunt.

Stiles didn’t even knew why they were hunting them.

‘Are they still following us?’ he thought, letting it flow to Derek’s mind.

‘Yeah,’ the wolf beside him answered, ‘We are leaving them behind, but they are not stopping.’

‘Come on, why are they following us?’ he sent back to him, ‘We didn’t do anything wrong, we bonded last week, can’t they leave us alone and let us mate properly?’, a frustrated sound escaped Stiles’ lips at that thought.

Derek growled low in his throat at that, silently agreeing with him. He couldn’t wait too.

They kept running for a little more, then Derek snarled suddenly, stopping in his tracks in a space with few threes, moon rays illuminating it, fangs exposed, eyes flashing blue and ready to attack.

Stiles stopped too, standing beside the black wolf, waiting for something.

Derek expanded his mind to him, allowing Stiles to hear what the hunters where saying and where they were placed around them.

“We can’t let them mate on this full moon,” the ushered voice of one of the hunters resounding clearly in his head through Derek’s ears.

“Why? What’s special about this moon?” a younger voice asked.

“If a wolf has sacrificed his alpha status to save someone of his pack, he will regain it if he mates under the blood moon,” the same first voice answered harshly.

Stiles stared wide eyed at the wolf, who was giving him an equally confused look. Neither of them knew about that particularity of that night’s full moon. Deaton never mentioned it, and neither did Argent, so probably was just a superstition of these idiot hunters.

“And that can’t happen. That Argent is already allowing to that monster that is dating his daughter to be alive and around in this town, he knows about the blood moon powers combined with mating, but he is allowing this too anyway. I’d like to put down the entire pack, Argent included, but for tonight we will make do with just Hale and his mate,” the hunter continued, hatred and disgust filling his words.

Stiles felt his blood boil hearing them threatening his mate, his magic running fiercely through his veins.

‘I know that we said no to harm them,’ Stiles started, echoing in Derek’s mind, ‘But it’s fucking legitimate defence if they attack us and some of them get hurt or die in the process.’

‘That’s true, but if we should try not to kill them, even thought I’d really like to.’ Derek told him.

“No, but I’ve got a nice idea,” Stiles said quietly, smirking at him.

The hunters appeared from the thick darkness of the forest, moving forwards cautiously and Stiles hid his hands behind his back, joining them to concentrate there his magic, Derek now in his beta form, still showing his fangs, challenging the hunters to come closer if they dared.

“Here they are,” one of the older men said, carrying a shotgun with him, “finally you stopped running from us. You gave up.”

“Oh yeah, sure,” Stiles said, “You really are a scary group,” he deadpanned.

Now four shotguns and some bows where pointed at them, and Stiles raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

“We’d probably need a hero to rescue us,” Derek added, snorting mockingly at the hunters.

“Well,” Stiles said, turning to smirk at Derek as the hunters scowled at them, “You can call me Batman.”

And with that and a swift gesture of his hands he sent the hunters flying against the nearest trees and knocking them out.

“Tell me that you really didn’t said that,” Derek said, eyebrows raised and eyes amused.

“Oh you can bet I did,” Stiles answered cheekily. “Now,” he added, clapping his hands, “Where should I send them?”

“What about sending them naked in the middle of a pack of wolves in heat? I’m sure they’ll enjoy the experience.” Derek suggested darkly, “At least then they’ll know what they’re missing out on.”

“Mm, I think they might end up really enjoying it, so no, not this time.” Stiles smirked at him, “I’ll just send them to Argent all wrapped up as a nice gift with a note. I’m sure he’ll know what to do with them when he reads it.” he stated, not wanting to lose other precious time of that special night that he wanted to spend with his mate.

He waved his hands again, light flowing from them, gathering the men on the ground.

“Let’s tie ‘em up,” he said to Derek, passing him one end of the rope he created from a blade of grass. His magic was going stronger tonight, and he wondered if the moon that was slowly going up in the sky was affecting his powers too, as it affected Derek’s.

They quickly tied the hunters; Stiles then closed his eyes in concentration, focusing on Allison’s house, his hand still holding loosely the rope. He reopened them when he felt the rope vanish from his fingers, and smiled widely, proud.

It went smoothly than he thought. Usually when he used his magic to this extent, it will take more time to work something like making more than five men to vanish, and after he’ll be drained, barely standing.

Tonight instead, he felt like a force of nature, or more precisely, it was as if he could feel the nature’s force flow through his veins, fuelling his magic and filling him with energy.

 

***

 

Derek approached him from behind, setting his chin on Stiles’ shoulder and placing his hand on hip.

“What now?” he asked softly into Stiles’ ear, nosing right behind it. “You want to rest a little after using all that magic?”

“No,” Stiles answered, leaning on Derek’s chest and granting him more access to his neck, “I feel oddly energetic, still full of magic, it must be the moon.”

“Good…” Derek started nibbling at his lobe now, making Stiles’ shiver.

“Wait,” Stiles turned around in Derek’s arms, his hands now resting on his chest.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked him, his brow slightly furrowed in concern.

“Nothing,” Stiles smiled at him, “It’s just that I want to do something with you tonight…”

“And what that might be?” Derek’s arms holding him tightly, closer to his chest that was rumbling with his almost growled words.

“Now I’m going to freeze you here, for a few minutes, and I’ll start running…” Stiles told him, one of his hands sliding lightly to Derek’s neck, “And when you’ll unfreeze, I want you to chase me and claim me as your mate.”

Derek’s eyes flashed at that, blue with some hint of red in their depths, fangs and claws pricking out, a threatening growl coming from his throat.

“Stiles...” he said with a warning tone.

“So,” Stiles removed himself from Derek’s arms, which now was frozen in place, “are you going to chase me and eat me, big wolf?”

With that, he sprinted through the threes, guided by the moonlight in his euphoric run. When he felt that the distance between him and Derek was enough, he concentrated on their bond and whispered into the wolf’s mind.

‘You can chase me now. Catch me if you can.’

He wanted to be found by Derek, so he covered his scent and traces just lightly with his magic, and kept running at a slower pace, heading for the clearing where he and Derek kissed for the first time. It might sound cheesy, but to him felt right to have their first time there too. Stiles wasn’t a virgin anymore, but doing this with Derek was something that went beyond special, so he didn’t care if he sounded cheesy.

He could feel Derek’s excitement running through his own body, knowing he was almost catching up with him. Then Stiles felt nothing else from him, and imagined that Derek didn’t wanted him to know from where he was coming.

He entered the clearing, smiling unconsciously at the memories, and walked in the middle of it, raising his face to gaze at the moon.

 

***

 

Stiles was so lost in the beauty of the red seeping in the round surface, that he didn’t even heard the leaves crushing under Derek’s feet. He just found himself sprawled in the grass on his back, with a werewolf on top of him. He bet that if Derek were in his wolf form now, his tail would be wiggling prideful for having chased and caught his mate.

Derek’s arms were at his face sides and Stiles slid his hands on them, reaching his shoulders and settling on his neck, cupping it and taking Derek closer.

Derek retracted his fangs and kissed Stiles roughly, pouring in the kiss all his want and his possessiveness, parting Stiles lips forcefully with his tongue, wanting the taste of Stiles’ mouth more than anything in that moment.

Stiles reciprocated just as much, chasing Derek tongue in his mouth then pushing his own past Derek’s lips, whining at Derek’s taste mixing with his in their mouths.

Stiles hands gripped tightly his nape, trying to get him even closer, and Derek’s left one was on Stiles’ side, caressing his ribs, squeezing his hip. They started grinding slowly, Derek’s thigh in between Stiles’ ones, his weight pressing down on Stiles body, pinning him to the ground.

Stiles moaned detaching his lips from Derek’s and thrusting his hips upwards, meeting Derek’s downwards thrust. Derek’s hand reached the neck of Stiles’ t-shirt and hooking his forefinger claw on it, he ripped it in half, ignoring Stiles outraged mumble on destroying one of his newest t-shirts in favour of attaching his lips to the exposed skin.

Stiles exhaled shakily at the feeling of Derek’s mouth on his skin, the cold hair raising goosebumps on the wet trail that Derek was leaving behind in his exploration. He wiggled out from the sleeves, tearing them away with a spark of magic and then grabbed Derek’s t-shirt, tugging it up, stopping Derek’s kissing, who raised up on his knees and ripped it off and throwing it aside.

Still on his knees, he reached Stiles pants and unbuttoned them. Stiles taking the hint toed off his shoes and raising slightly reached for Derek’s zipper.

They were naked within seconds, hands roaming on the newly exposed skin. Stiles wanted Derek’s taste in his mouth now, wanted to feel his warm skin against his lips, so he flipped them over, seating on Derek’s lap and starting right away to kiss, bite and mark his skin.

The first time Stiles tried to mark Derek’s skin he was aware of the fact that the mark will fade within seconds, so one can imagine his delight when the marks stayed there on Derek’s neck.

The perks of being a werewolf’s mate.

So now he did his best to mark Derek as his, leaving purple bruises all over his chest, which was shuddering with shaken breaths.

When he reached Derek’s navel, he kissed right under it, looking up at Derek and catching his eyes. He smiled sensually while dragging his lips down, along the trail of hair that leaded to Derek’s member, still looking straight at him, and Derek let his head fall down when he sensed Stiles’ breath ghost over it, knowing well how much of a tease Stiles could be.

They hadn’t gone all the way yet, but they weren’t monks, especially Stiles, with his tongue, wasn’t.

Said tongue was now taking a light – too light for Derek – lick at the tip of his shaft, tasting the salty skin, and then it flattened on its base, licking all the way to the head.

Derek’s dick was getting harder quickly, and he arched his back when Stiles’ lips wrapped around the head, pushing down the skin, helped by the younger boy’s hand, and sucking softly.

“You’re such a tease,” Derek exhaled when Stiles mouth stayed there, licking the slit and sucking a little from time to time.

Stiles lips stretched in a dangerous smile around him, and before Derek could do something, a loud moan was being ripped out of him, Stiles’ mouth taking him fully, his throat clenching as he swallowed around Derek’s head, nose buried in the hair at the base of his cock.

Stiles inhaled Derek’s manly scent, so strong there, and then started to bob his head up and down, sucking, swallowing every time that Derek’s cock hit the back of his throat and teasing the slit with his tongue at every chance.

Derek hands flew to Stiles’ hair, gripping them and tugging. He was close to coming and wanted Stiles to stop. He tried to tell him, but Stiles just looked back at him, sliding down and moaning around Derek’s painfully hard cock, making him jerk up into Stiles’ mouth.

Derek came at that, riding his orgasm sloppily fucking into Stiles’ mouth, which was allowing him to do so pliantly, swallowing his come almost greedily.

Stiles released him with a soft pop, kissing him at the base, making Derek whimper with oversensitivity, and then tracing back the marks that he made earlier, brushing them with his fingers and his lips.

He climbed up to Derek’s face, stroking at his jaw and dipping down to kiss Derek, and make him taste himself in Stiles’ mouth.

Derek growled in the kiss, turning them back around, plastering his body on Stiles’ one, biting his lower lip and going down, biting and sucking at his neck, painting it with marks, wanting everyone to know that Stiles was his as much as he was Stiles’.

He continued marking that pale skin, emulating Stiles and kissing every part of his chest, teasing his nipples with bites, licks and squeezes. When he reached the boy’s pelvis, he nibbled at the protruding hipbones and revelled in Stiles’ little shivers as he dragged his fangs on his skin, leaving faint red lines.

He then grabbed firmly his hips and turned him around suddenly, settling in between of his thighs. Stiles chuckled, and a thought flew to Derek mind, even Stiles’ inner voice sounded breathless.

‘Mm, manhandling me… I like it...’

‘You are going to like it even more in a little bit…’ he thought back to him.

Stiles moaned at that, and buried his head in his arms, bracing himself, not knowing what Derek was planning to do next.

Contrary to his words, Derek started again to kiss and sucking him gently, this time marking the skin of his back, making him arch and push his butt against Derek half-hard cock.

Derek stilled his movements grabbing his hips, pushing him back down, while he kept teasing the sensitive skin with his fangs.

When he reached the end of Stiles’ spine, he let go of his hips, slipping his hands down his thighs and helping him to fold his legs at his sides, back arched and bum sticking out.

Stiles moved one of his arms to his side for support, pushing his left upper side up, and turning his face to look at Derek.

He shivered in pleasure and anticipation at the sight. Derek was sitting on his heels, in the middle of Stiles’ thighs. His eyes where dark, filled with lust, flashing blue at him, fangs poking out as a tempting threat, claws marking the patch of skin right under his ass, his hard cock standing in line with his muscled stomach.

Derek’s hands started moving again, reaching his buttcheeks and kneading them softly, and Stiles dropped his head and upper body back down, inhaling deeply, trying not to come just at the thought of what Derek was about to do. Or what he hoped he was about to do.

Derek had never rimmed him before, because Stiles never felt comfortable enough, but now he couldn’t wait to feel Derek’s tongue on him. To make it clear to the wolf, he pushed out his ass even more, offering it to him.

He spread Stiles’ cheeks and leaned in, smouldering the skin around his hole with feathery wet kisses and blowing on the dampening skin to make him shiver

Derek didn’t make him wait longer, he had teased him enough, and now he wanted to know how Stiles’ skin tasted down there.

He lapped with his flattened tongue from Stiles’ balls to his hole, stopping on it and licking it all around. It felt like Stiles’ skin flavour was amplified a billion times there. The sweet but at the same time salty taste that made Derek crazy, now was making him insatiable.

He pointed his tongue, jabbing quickly at the puckered skin without breaching it at first. Stiles was whimpering and shivering under his quick movements, heavy breaths leaving his mouth, so Derek pushed his tongue inside in a swift movement, and Stiles’ left hand gripped the grass, fingers digging in the ground as his back arched even more and a relieved moan left his lips.

Derek pushed his face on Stiles skin, spreading his cheeks further to have a better access to Stiles flexing hole, to taste him fully, to eat him better, moaning and feeling his dick twitch in response to the spasms of the muscles around his tongue.

His face was a mess of saliva, as much as Stiles’ skin was, he was thrusting his tongue in and out, licking and twirling inside, trying to slick him up enough to start preparing him for his cock.

“Derek…” Stiles stammered out, his hand reaching back to push Derek’s tongue further inside him, “I need to…”

Derek didn’t let him finish, moving one clawed hand to his front and dragging one of his claws over Stiles’ length while his tongue ravished his hole, making him come messily all over the grass with a broken moan.

He tugged at Derek’s hair now to remove him from his oversensitive skin, wanting to feel his warmth engulfing his body. Derek understood, and moved his face and hands from Stiles’ ass, covered in red fingerprints, beard burn and spit, sliding them up to massage Stiles’ body, unfolding his legs and holding him close to his chest.

Stiles nestled his head in Derek’s neck, regaining his breath and leaving sweet kisses on the lightly damp skin of his lover. Derek’s hands kept moving on his skin, rubbing it to keep it warm in the chill of the night.

“Wow…” he breathed after a while, looking up at Derek’s face, flushed and with a lazy smile.

Derek chuckled and kissed his nose, unable to resist seeing Stiles like that, all fuzzy and warm. Stiles blushed even more at the gesture, making Derek laugh a little more, and drawing him closer and silencing the laugh with a passionate kiss.

“Stop kissing my nose,” Stiles said breaking the kiss, “You are not finished with me; I want all of you tonight.”

“Yes,” Derek said to him, his eyes flashing blue once again at Stiles, “You’ll have me. I’m yours. And I’m going to make you completely mine.”

They kissed again, languidly, Stiles once again on his back with Derek hovering over him, Stiles’ legs bent at Derek’s sides, their cocks grinding together, Stiles’ one recovering quickly from his orgasm and almost fully hard again.

Derek left Stiles’ mouth and straightened up on his heels, grabbing gently Stiles’ thighs and moving him how he wanted him, legs open wide, bent and pushed slightly up from the ground. Stiles complied willingly, resting his hands at his sides and waiting for Derek’s next move

He rubbed his fingers in the wetness that his spit had left between Stiles’ thighs and cheeks, thinking about how to continue from there.

“I think we need some lube…just my saliva won’t do the trick and I don’t want to hurt you.” Derek stated, a frown starting to appear on his face at the thought that they had to stop because they didn’t had lube.

“Don’t worry,” Stiles told him smirking, he closed his eyes and turned his hand around, palm up. He closed it and when he opened it, a little spark erupted from it and a small packet appeared. “Here you go!”

Derek stared at him shocked, and then shook his head. This was Stiles, what else could he expect from him.

He kissed him quickly as a reward, whispering a “Good job” on his lips as Stiles smiled amused, feeling his chest full of love for his idiot of a mate.

He tapped his lips with two of his fingers, and Stiles parted them, slicking them up with his tongue and sucking them inside his mouth. Derek watched in a daze as his fingers disappeared in Stiles’ mouth, feeling but not seeing his tongue play with them as it did before with his cock.

He retracted them, earning a whine from Stiles, and placed them at his entrance, massaging it in circular movements, pushing lightly the tip of one, teasingly to feel the hole spasm in search of something more.

Then he pushed his index in steadily, to the first knuckle, stopping to let Stiles adjust, but Stiles was already pushing against it, so Derek moved it back and forth, pushing it deeper and moving it around. After a little he added a second finger, Stiles stiffened a little, so he stopped and waited for him to move. He then proceeded as for the first one, going in and out and then scissoring them to open him up. Before adding a third finger he opened the lube packet and poured a little on his fingers, easing up the entrance of them in Stiles’ tight hole.

Stiles was a quivering mess, one of his hands gripping at the grass and one pushing his leg against his chest to give Derek more space to fuck him with his fingers, his hips moving back and forth.

Derek found Stiles’ prostate and brushed against it, and Stiles let out a strangled moan grabbing his wrist to stop him.

“If you keep up like this I’m going to come, and I don’t want to.” Stiles eyes where burning in his when he looked up at him, “I want to come with you inside me, with you filling me, marking me and making me yours.”

Derek’s wolf roared in his chest, the need to mark his mate and fill him with his cubs stronger than ever. He knew that not being an Alpha he couldn’t make Stiles pregnant, even if he was a spark, but that didn’t stop his want to fill up his mate.

He kissed him hungrily, cautious not to hurt him with his fangs, and eased out his fingers from him, taking the lube and spreading it all over his achingly hard cock, squeezing it in his lubed fist to relieve some of the pressure. He pushed two fingers with the remaining lube in Stiles, taking them out almost right away and watched as the hole clenched around hair waiting to be filled.

He spread his legs at the sides of Stiles’ ass, one of his hands on the grass near Stiles’ ribs and the other positioning the tip of his cock at his entrance.

He glanced back at him to make sure that everything was all right, and Stiles nodded to him, one of his hands reaching Derek’s one on the grass and squeezing it.

‘Make me yours…’ Stiles’ voice resounded into Derek’s mind, as a loving smile appeared on the lips of the younger boy.

Derek smiled back, starting to push. Stiles clenched harder around the few inches of his length inside him, and Derek waited for him to relax, when he did, he pushed the rest of his length inside in a single smooth slide, making Stiles’ groan in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Derek stilled again, and waited for Stiles to move against him this time.

When the boy pushed tentatively towards Derek, he ground down on him, moving his hips to open him up more, trying to brush his prostate in the process and make him loosen up.

It works, because Stiles grabs him by his hair and drags him down for a kiss, muttering hotly ‘fuck me’ before thrusting up his hips towards Derek once.

Derek obliges, starting to thrust slowly, still opening him up, catching his prostate now and then and making Stiles’ dick twitch and leak.

Stiles wants more, so he wraps one of his legs around Derek’s waist and lifts up the other hooking it on Derek shoulder, getting a deeper angle, and moaning, pleading Derek for more.

Derek’s hip stutter at the plea, he grabs Stiles’ hips strongly and starts to fuck into him, stronger, deeper and faster, aiming at Stiles’ prostate at each thrust.

Stiles now is moaning non-stop, cursing under his breath, his nails leaving marks on Derek’s back and Derek can feel how close he his.

It’s like their bonds his pushing his limits, trying to connect them even more. Make them feel what the other was feeling.

“Bite me Derek, please, claim me.” Stiles pleaded, baring his neck to Derek.

Derek growled up to the moon and sunk his fangs on the juncture of Stiles’ neck and shoulder, thrusting hard inside him.

He licked at the bite that was already healing, leaving behind just a faint scar, and turned his face up to kiss Stiles, hips still moving in and out of his tight heat.

His mate gasped as he looked at him and clenched hard around him.

“Derek…your eyes!” He whispered, placing gently a hand on his cheek, “They’re turning red, like the moon.”

Derek eyes widened and he could feel the change in his wolf, the rush of power cursing in his veins.

“I…I…didn’t knew…” he stammered out the words, at loss of what to say. He was feeling too much.

Confusion, happiness, love, passion, protectiveness, awe…too many emotions to be just his ones.

And then he realized that their bond was complete now, their mind, soul and body as one, and Derek could feel everything that Stiles was feeling.

It was like their emotions, were flowing between them without knowing where one’s began and the other’s ended, and right now especially their arousal, their love and need for the other were taking the upper hand.

It was overwhelming and amazing.

Derek’s eyes fixed on Stiles’, and he gave himself to Stiles through the bond and felt Stiles doing the same with him.

Their hands locked, Derek’s thrusts became deeper but gentler, feeling their apex approach, made even stronger by their shared feelings.

“Derek!” Stiles moaned loudly, arching against Derek’s body and holding him closer to him, his cock twitching and jerking as he came hard between their bodies.

His muscles clenched around Derek, and he was on the brink of coming, when he thrust in again and the base of his cock started to swell and caught Stiles rim, locking him inside of his mate’s heat.

“Fuck,” he rumbled out, “Stiles...” he came inside him, shivering violently at the feeling.

“Derek…is that what I think it is?” Stiles asked him, his mouth forming a little ‘o’ as his hips moved on his own, despite the sensitivity, to feel Derek inside him.

“Yeah…I’m sorry…,” he breathed, “I didn’t know that this was going to happen, betas don’t knot their mates, just alphas can, to carry on the lineage…,” he was moving slightly inside Stiles, his cock still hard and swelled.

Stiles whined, the feeling of Derek inside him making his cock twitch. He needed a more comfortable position so he propped down the leg that was still on Derek shoulder, and wrapped it with the other around his waist. His movements made his hole tighten around Derek, and another burst of semen came out from the wolf’s cock.

“Don’t worry, I’m just a little sensitive…but this is amazing, I feel so full…” Stiles told him, his hands carding through Derek’s hair, eyes glazed and body relaxed.

“I’m probably going to fill you up a little more while we wait for the knot to go down…” Derek said, kissing his throat and grinding shallowly inside him.

“Mm… I’m okay with that, just keep on kissing me in the meantime…”

“Your every wish is mine to fulfil,” Derek answered, keeping his lips on his skin, starting to kiss him again and feeling Stiles cock fatten up against his stomach.

He could take his time, the knot would take probably 15 minutes to go down, so he could make Stiles come again just kissing him and grinding softly inside him.

 

***

 

When the knot subsided and both their cocks where spent, Derek retrieved his t-shirt, wanting to clean up Stiles and himself a little, so they could cuddle under the moon, but Stiles beat him to it, waving his hand and cleaning superficially their bodies with his magic.

Derek kissed him, whispering thank you in his ear and sitting down on the grass, his legs stretched out in front of him and one of his arms supporting him.

Stiles sat right beside him, but with his legs stretched at his right, resting his back on Derek’s chest and keeping himself up with one arm between Derek’s legs.

“Wait a second,” Stiles said without moving from his position, “You said that only alphas can knot their mates.”

“Yes, to carry on the lineage,” Derek answered.

“This means that I could get pregnant? Even if I’m a man?” Stiles asked with a strange tone.

“It means that probably you already are, and yes, even if you are a man Stiles, because I’m your Alpha and you’re a spark. You are mine, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish. My mate, my family. The other father of what will became our family…”

“Oh…” Stiles breathed out softly, “I love you, you know?”

“Yes, I love you too...”

Derek’s rested his chin on Stiles’ right shoulder, nuzzling there, and placing his hand on Stiles’ lower stomach, where Stiles’ hand went to cover his in a soft gesture of acceptance. Both of them relished in the warmth of each other, the waves of happiness flowing through their connection while they gazed fondly at the moon.

 

***

 

The only two spectators were two little squirrels, who lived there in the clearing and that now where watching the couple bathed in the light of the moonlight, thankful for the fact that they had finally finished their mating and that no danger was coming that way, so they could finally sleep.

Or maybe they felt inspired by what they saw in the clearing and went to repeat it in their nest, because now that the clearing was quiet again, they fled at the speed of light and all you could hear in the quiet of the clearing was a low scratching and high peaked squeaks.

 

 


End file.
